


Amiable

by MsMoon



Series: Charmed, I'm Sure [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Charmer-Verse, Charmer-Verse AU, Consensual Sex, F/M, Massage, NSFW, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMoon/pseuds/MsMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Iron Bull is tired of seeing Amy push herself into a frazzled state. He sets up a nice, relaxing massage for her...unless she should opt out with Katoh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amiable

**Author's Note:**

> So, I mentioned in the video that I made concerning It's Lost It's Charm, that I had written a few AU, disjointed timeline, set of fics that were set in Charmer-Verse but had nothing to do with the actual storyline.
> 
> ...I didn't really get any responses as to whether or not anyone wanted these to get posted...but I'mma post it anyway. 
> 
> ...this is one of them. The one I have proofread and am satisfied with. It's super NSFW, and I should probably be ashamed of myself.
> 
> This isn't the first Smut/NSFW/Lemon thing I've written...but I think it's the first I've ever actually published. So. Yeah. Sorry about that.
> 
> I really want to be clear...this is not cannot ILIC. This is just.. I mean, if you saw the video, then you know what this is. It's just a little AU thing. So I hope you enjoy it for what it is :)

Another weary sigh left Amy as she finally topped the stairs of the tavern. She’d come to check on how Cole was doing. The boy was a boy, after all. He needed to eat, drink and sleep whether or not he understood it. Alas, no one, spirit or otherwise, was haunting the attic level of the Herald’s Rest.

 

She stopped, leaning back against one of the beams, she closed her eyes. She was so tired, she found it difficult to think.

 

She supposed she could go to bed…she was always tired, but today especially so. She felt like she’d been living on auto-pilot for months now. It was still relatively early.

 

The Oh-So Divine Herald was gone again, off on another exploratory mission. This time, it was the Exalted Plains, or as Amy preferred to call it, the Exalted Pain in the Ass. She’d warned them about the Ramparts, and the Freemen, and the Dalish, and the random demons everywhere (but at this point, demons were old hat).

 

She wasn’t sure if Solas would have to worry about his friend being bound...she had warned him after all. Still, every time anyone had mentioned the Exalted Plains together, she worried a little more than usual. She had a feeling she may’ve been too giving…not in the telling of information this time, so much as the telling interaction. She’d known what _could_ happen to Solas’s friend… and she may have been a little more doting.

 

…Which was a fanfic waiting to be written. Not that fan fiction existed here….then again, Friend Fiction did, didn’t it? … Well, it was up to her to write it. She could title it, ‘ _Doting on the Dread Wolf_ ’ and sell it to Varric as a drabble. Oh! Or maybe they could write an anthology together. Ha! ….oh, that would be so entertaining if she didn’t know that Solas could be coming back from this as a kicked puppy.

 

She was about to make her way up the stairs that lead to the castle walls when—

 

“Hey, there.” Bull’s horns were visible long before his head.

 

“Hey, Bull.” Amy said, still lingering on the top stair. “D’you need something?…” she cocked her head to the side. “Did you oil your horns?” She asked somewhat perplexed.

 

She’d finally managed to convince the new Quartermaster to keep Hornbalm in stock so that she didn’t have to go to Varric _all the time_ …but balm was different from oil, and his horns looked so…so shiny.

 

“Yeah.” He said with a little snicker. “And, yeah. I need your help. Should only take a minute.” Bull said, and Amy moved back so that he could stand in the attic, and she could follow him. 

 

“Come ‘ere.” He said, walking through the door and leading her to one of the abandoned corners of Skyhold. 

 

She was surprised. Mostly to find a bed that didn’t look utterly dilapidated and a fully covered ceiling. Though there were candles, and now that she thought about it, the place didn’t smell stale like so many abandoned parts of Skyhold… it smelled… was that incense?

 

“What…?” She looked around.

 

“You’ve been tired.” Bull said with a soft smile—which was bizarre enough on the Qunari. He was anything but soft. “I thought, perhaps you’d like a nice massage.”

 

She stared at him for a moment before blurting out. “Is this the real life?” She looked at him with a smile that made her tired eyes crinkle.

 

He laughed, and it was then she realized he had probably been metaphorically holding his breath. Something about the tension in his back melting as his shoulders rocked back and his torso shook looked so much more relaxed than the how rigidly he’d held himself only a moment ago. Amy wondered what brought this on.

 

But she wasn’t about to look a gift Bull in the mouth, so to speak.

 

“Um. Yeah. So…” He made a motion to the bed. “I made sure that the bedding was fresh, but ah…” He looked away. “I couldn’t find a dressing screen anywhere.”

 

“Oh, _really_ , Bull.” She muttered, already working on the side-laces of her top, “It’s fine.”

 

There was a long beat of silence as he watched her. “Fine?”

 

She half snorted a laugh. “Honestly. You’ve seen, what? Hundreds of women naked? It’s not like there’s any mystery here.”

 

“…Well, yeah but… I’ve never seen _you_ naked.” He reminded, as though he needed to.

 

“Oh… Guess it’s just Krem, then.” She teased.

 

“What?” His tone was flat and so. Done. She had to laugh.

 

She’d managed to get the not-corduroy top off and she was working on shimmying out of her baggy breeches… for some reason, she felt the need to keep the ridiculously baggy bottoms on as long as possible….which entirely subverted her claim to being comfortable undressing in front of Bull.

 

Honestly. He’d practically given each of the serving girls and stable boys a night to enjoy ‘riding the bull’ as it were. And! He’d seen her in her super clingy jogging yoga pants+sports bra combo _while_ she was jogging even.

 

It wasn’t as though he didn’t know how she looked. 

 

Still, she felt an almost-hypoglycemia-ish, jittery shiver when she finally tossed off everything and was in nothing but authentic small-clothes. She could blame the shivers on being nearly naked in the Frostbacks, right?

 

He half chuckled. “Ok then, Tiger. Do you mind being completely exposed, or would you prefer to keep your smalls for that horrible notion they call modesty?”

 

She thought about it for a second, before turning her back to him and reaching for the clasps at the back of her breast band.

 

His hands settled over her. “I got it.” He said, easing the hooks and removing it. Then, the gentle giant squatted and carefully brought her smalls down her legs. She repressed the urge to shrink away and hammer her knees together. “On your belly now.” He murmured as he rose.

 

She wasted no time laying on the bed, her arms crossing over the pillow and her head gently resting on her forearms. She lay there, trying not to think, but even so, she couldn’t help the need to take and let out deep cleansing breaths.

 

She heard the rumble of his chuckle, and felt the urge to smile as well. She must seem really silly… trying to hide things from a Ben-hassrath? Or ex-ben-hassrath, as it were. You can take the boy out of the Qun, but… well. Never mind.

 

“Relax.” He was saying. “I’m going to start with your shoulders and upper back.” He said, gathering up her long hair and moving it to the side. He was being so careful… Making certain she knew where he was going to be, as if not to startle her. It’d been a while since he’d treated her like she was fragile.

 

“I won’t balk.”

 

“I know.” He said, his deep voice resonating through her. His hands had begun moving carefully over her shoulders in repetitive motions. He was rubbing some sort of oil onto her skin that she’d never encountered before. It didn’t have a scent, but her skin seemed to soak it up as though it were thirsty.

 

She couldn’t help the pleased little groan that filtered out of her as his thumbs traced down her neck. She practically melted against the bedding. His hands were so _warm_. It radiated into her own muscles and made her want to curl up next to him for a good night’s sleep.

 

“Not…” She almost felt as though she were losing her train of thought, but she’d had a question and euphoria had never stopped her from asking before. “Not that I’m complaining but… what brought this ooooooohn?” He was managing to work knots out around her shoulder blades, which she hadn’t even known were a minefield of tension. Gods and Demons, but it felt good to be putty in his hands.

 

He was doing that deep rumble, rolling laugh that did something to her thighs with each beat. “You’ve been working yourself ragged.” He said as a way of explanation.

 

“So’ve you.” She grunted back.

 

“Which is why I’m only getting around to this now.”

 

She responded with a little hum. His hands were just getting to the small of her back. He squeezed, and she gasped sharply as she felt her vertebra pop. Damn, but he was good at this.

 

His fingers soothed the muscles around there easily, a deep hum somehow resonating from him into her that made her relax. She’d already been dead on her feet, and with all this effort to get her relaxed….she imagined she’d have a horrible time getting vertical again. Hell, she was barely even conscious.

 

“Uhn!” She squeaked as those fingers dug into the softer flesh of her backside. The pain there was more resilient and sharper. It clung stubbornly, refusing to relent against the Iron Bull’s knowing fingers.

 

Well. She certainly was more awake now.

 

She’d never received a massage before. At least, not a professional one. Somehow she just assumed that they stopped once you got to the lower back. Still, she wasn’t about to tell Bull his business.

 

“Relax.” Bull crooned.

 

“I…I-it hurts.” She replied, a weak half-moan. She didn’t want to think about the state of her pride now that she’d admitted that in such a pathetic fashion.

 

“I know.” Bull assured. “It has to. You have to relax into it.”

 

She whimpered, rolling her forehead against her arms. She took a deep breath and forced herself to relax against the consistent jab of Bull’s fingers. The pain lasted a few seconds longer before lessening, and then all but fading. She let out a pent-up breath in relief.

 

“ _There_ you go.” Bull was saying as his fingers continued the lackadaisical circular motions in the same spots, as though he were making certain he’d chased all of that nasty pain away. “Good girl.”

 

“Better than…” she began, panting lightly. “Better than any feedback I get from you when I spar with Skinner.”

 

“That’s because you fight dirty.”

 

“So does Skinner!” She chuckled. “ _Life_ fights dirty.”

 

“Damn straight.” He murmured, moving down her thighs. “Relax.” He reminded gently when she twitched, tensing slightly. “Don’t go undoing all my good work.”

 

“I…Yeah. Sorry.” She rushed, trying to cover the compulsion.

 

“You don’t have anything to be afraid of.”

 

“M’not. Just…” she took a deep breath before admitting. “My thighs are huge.” She already knew that he knew that she was self-conscious about that. But she’d never said it out loud. 

 

“S’not a bad thing.” Bull murmured, and even though she couldn’t see his face, she _knew_ he was grinning. She couldn’t help but chuckle self-consciously. She let out a lazy little ‘huuuh’ when his thumbs delved against the pit of her knees, his palms squeezing and releasing the bulk of her calves. “That’s it.” He coaxed.

 

“Some days…they feel like they’re on fire.”

 

“You are on your feet a lot.” He muttered. “I’m gonna roll you over, ok?”

 

The question sent an irrational spike of fear into her heart, but she took a deep breath, released it, and responded. “Kay.”

 

He had her by the hips, his chest curving into her back as he gently eased her over. She tried not to worry about stupid things, like how her breasts naturally wandered apart from one another or the way her thighs would jiggle. It wasn’t as if Bull cared…His hands traced down her sides, lacing carefully against her delicate ribs.

 

His expression seemed… tired. It was odd. She’d never really seen him look all half-lidded and relaxed. It made her wonder if he was tired too.

 

He smirked. “Are you worrying about me?”

 

She closed her eyes, letting out an abated laugh. “Maybe.”

 

“Amy.” The way he said her name made her focus on his face again.

 

He was still smiling, that single eye seeming so… so… all-knowing. 

 

What was it about one-eyed people that made them the keepers of the secrets of the universe? Odin. Nick Fury. The Iron Bull… well. The Iron Bull was warmer than his predecessors at least. Much warmer.

 

“You can say no.”

 

She blinked at that, but before she could ask he ducked his massive head down taking one of her nipples into his mouth.

 

“Oh!” she arched, her spine curving much more than it was used to, but at least there was no pain. “Buah…” her hands clutched at the bedding as he moaned around her. Before she’d fully processed whatever it was he was doing with his mouth, one of his hands skimmed down her belly, between her legs.

 

“Bull!” the cry was loud and rusted. It didn’t even sound like her at all!

 

But all she could do was let her spine slink into a curve as he sucked, feel the fire his fingers were igniting and clench her thighs. While his thumb circled and kneaded her clit, his other fingers probed gently at her entrance. Her hips rolled and flexed against him.

 

Her brain was quickly getting caught up in the maelstrom. To the point that she did n’t even know what it wanted. There was a nagging tug, her brain attempting to assert that this...wasn’t right, or wasn't going the way it was supposed to or...soemthing. Meanwhile, her body was having zero troubles sending very clear signals. The gist of the message was,  _‘yes! that that! yes! please yes!’_.

 

She felt the chuckle rumbled from him to her, her back mimicking the roll of waves towards the shore. He took in a deep breath over her breast, letting the cooler air hit the now wet skin. Then he migrated, kissing across her sternum till he reached her other breast, giving it the same treatment.

 

No matter what, she always arched into him, until she couldn’t sustain the arch anymore. Then she’d half collapse, and he’d follow her, his mouth not leaving her nipple.

 

This just _wasn’t. Fair._ It had been—

 

“Wuah!” one of his fingers slipped inside of her, carefully stretching her out and seeking more sensitive areas. Because, _obviously_ , he wasn’t satisfied with the electric responses he was getting from her clitoris. Oh no. That wasn’t enough. Amy’s hands finally lost their death grip on the bedding and clawed into Bull’s biceps.

 

“Not! Fair!” She cried, still writhing against the bed, but not even attempting to throw him off. It was a gargantuan enough task to think, let alone speak the words. 

 

She gasped as she felt him chuckle _against_ her nipple. He became a repeat offender; taking a breath over her now wet nipple. He kissed down the edge of her breast and against her sternum. 

 

He seemed to stop himself, just breathing there for a second. Though his mouth may’ve paused, his fingers never ceased their exploration. He watched her closely as his fingers probed delicately at her g-spot.Watched her arch and gasp, wide-mouthed and broken. He placed a gentle kiss against the edge of her sternum and moved on to the softer skin of her stomach, his beard feeling at once abrasive and satisfying. 

 

“Let me do this for you.” Murmured against her skin. “You don’t have to worry. I’ll take care of you.” He was murmuring as he moved down her torso. “You know the word. I know you do. You can tell me to stop.” He said against her naval. She’d said it once to him when he’d been teasing her about something months ago… The man remembered _everything_. “But, damn, woman… you deserve some pleasure.”

 

She whimpered in want, thrusting against nothing as he withdrew his hands. The man had the gall to grin at her, his hands gripping her hips carefully.

 

“You know the word, yes?” He questioned. Her head tossed back, hating him more than a little for leaving her like this. She felt so… so open. Exposed. Her thighs clenched, but his body was between her legs, blocking her knees from snapping together. “You smell so good.” She heard his half whisper and trembled.

 

“I…I know it.” She panted heavily. “The word.”

 

“Say it for me.” He coaxed. “I need to know you can say it.” He knew. He fucking _knew_.

 

She half wailed as his thumbs drifted down, rubbing gently at her thighs. “Haah. Kah…Kahhhtoh.” She half crowed, her throat rusted.

 

“Good.” He murmured against her thigh before inhaling deeply. It was almost as if he was relishing the scent of her in anticipation that she would deny him. “You thinkin’ about using it?” he asked, his eye closing momentary as he took another deep breath. 

 

Jesus wept! Why couldn’t he just—Enguhs!

 

Amy attempted to breathe. Not just breathe, of course, but to focus on her breathing. She pushed her frustration and fury away, trying to focus.

 

He was giving her the option. The chance to clear her head and make the decision.

 

She panted as she considered it. She knew that he’d stop if she… but…but she hadn’t stopped him, because… Damn. It _did_ feel good. Mostly because it just felt amazing, but also because she trusted Bull.

 

And it felt good to feel good with Bull, because he wouldn’t make a fuss about it all. And…a part of her, the newly awakened part specifically between her legs, was aware that Bull would not leave her wanting. He would satisfy her… And he wouldn’t resent the hell out of her afterward.

 

“Depends.” She said at last.

 

“On what?”

 

She looked down the length of her body at him. “You gonna fuck me sometime tonight?”

 

His eyebrows went up in obvious surprise. “Do you _want_ me to fuck you?”

 

“I’ll be sorely vexed if you don’t.” She very nearly growled at him behind clenched teeth. He was eyeing her as if he hadn’t considered this.

 

He licked his lips, nuzzling against her hip. It brought his horns down to frame her torso, and she used to opportunity to coast her palms up them. Just skimming them, first with her palms and then with her nails till she gripped the tips of his horns.

 

“Don’t you want to?” She asked, one of her hands drifted down, resting on the top of his head, her nails scratching against the root of his horn. Something about the tone of her voice…it’d gone a tad high pitch, it wavered. It sounded uncharacteristically vulnerable.

 

“Oh, fuck yeah!” He said, looking up at her. “I mean… I just didn’t think…” He shook his head. “You’ve been pretty against even discussing…” He half shrugged.

 

“Would you just get up here and get inside of me?” she grumbled.

 

“Bossy bottom.” He grumbled back, grinning. He crawled up her body, laying little kisses along the way. His skin felt amazing against hers. Almost like velvet…fine and yet just a little abrasive… the closest connection she could make would be to say it was like shark skin. His lips were a strangely smooth contrast from the scruff of his chin. “You sure about this?” He asked. “You… you don’t have to. I mean, you’re not obligated or—”

 

“I want you to fuck me.” She half whined. It wasn’t her proudest moment, but damn if he hadn’t driven her to desperation. “It’s been so goddamn long, and I don’t even remember any of the reasons why I was saying no, and dammit, I want you, so if you’re done—YAhhha!”

 

He was sliding in, not all the way home, but carefully easing one amazing inch at a time, and all she could think was, ‘When did he take his pants off??’.

 

She arched into him again, suddenly remembering how much she’d enjoyed this part. The stretch, the burn, the friction of joining. It was… there was just something about it. It was so primal. Everything before this had been building to ‘I need to be as close to him as possible, I just want to be closer to him’. The headiest connection that shucked off all that stoic loneliness. And there was so much of Bull.

 

“Tell me and I’ll—”

 

“Don’t you _dare_ stop!” she cried, hooking a leg around his hips in hopes of getting some leverage.

 

“Damn, you’re tight.” He half grunted through clenched teeth, still sliding in. Sweat was starting to build on his skin from the strain.

 

“I….uhn…” She whimpered, her head careening back against the pillows. “I’d said… I said it’d been a while.” She reminded.

 

There was a bit of… well, she was slick. He’d seen to that with his attentions earlier. But there was still a slight burn as she stretched to accommodate him. Gods, but it felt amazing.

 

“Yeah, but… I thought maybe you were exaggerating.” He stopped. He was still not completely in, and he stopped. Why would he stop?

 

“No.” She moaned up at him. “More.”

 

“Dammit, woman, this isn’t a contest.” He reminded, kissing her clavicle and sucking greedily on the hollow of her throat. “You don’t have anything to prove.”

 

“S’not about…proving.” She murmured before meeting his eye. “I want all of you.”

 

The heat radiating off of him could’ve made diamonds out of dust. He groaned, his hips shifting forward in an aborted thrust. She let both of her legs splay open, knowing that would open her up more.

 

“Koslun’s horns!” Bull grunted. She wrapped both legs around his waist.

 

“Take me.” She moaned, and he slid a little more until he was all the way there, seated fully inside her. “Yes…” she whispered, enjoying the feel of him.

 

Gods, but he was incredible. Why had she ever said no? They should have been doing this from the start!

 

She panted and writhed beneath him. She _needed_ him to move, but he held himself resolutely still. He knew she’d need time to adjust, but damn if she wasn’t wearing against his self-control.

 

“So big… Bull, you’re so… Uhn..” She tossed her head back, exposing her throat which he happily sucked on. “Fuck me, Bull.” His hips stuttered forward, and she could almost delude herself into thinking it was on command. “Yes!” she cried, knowing he’d need to know that he hadn’t hurt her. “Fuck me.” She entreated again, and he repeated the motion, his hand drifting down the the small of her back, helping to support her, to keep her in place. “Iron Bull…. Iron hard cock. So good.”

 

“Fucking. Filthy mouth.” He growled against her throat, his rhythm not stopping. One hand keeping her lower back supported and close to him, and the other at the base of her skull as he kissed her.

 

“You can… Have my mouth, nhmmm!” she said, panting as she writhed and thrust back against him. “Anywhere you want it.” She finally finished her sentence.

 

“Got it right where I want it.” He said, kissing her again. It made them still against one another, the thrusts of hips and meeting of the centers of pleasure almost an afterthought as they kissed each other thoroughly. She locked her arms and legs about him, desperately trying to keep as close to him as possible, keep as much of him as possible.

 

When they parted, she smiled up at him. It was so much like that first smile she’d given him. She made a noise of surprise when she felt the world shift.

 

She wasn’t sure exactly when Bull had gotten his knees under him, but he proceeded to lift her so that he was kneeling and she was straddling him while still reclining back. He shifted back and she sunk down onto his cock with the pull of gravity. It was so good, all she could do for a few scant seconds was breathe, open mouthed. And then he began the slowest rock, tensing his thighs and letting his hips jut up. It felt so good, she gasped and cried out.

 

She arched back, rolling her hips, gyrating between his torso and that unyielding hand on the small of her back.

 

“Yeah… that’s it. So perfect.” Bull said, encouraging. His own rhythm slowed as he watched her take over the pacing. “Take it.”

 

Amy had released her hold on him, her eyes meeting his as he watched her body slink while mounted on him. At this angle, every movement was more friction of his cock against her g-spot, and he was getting off on her experiencing this pleasure. Her hands traveled up her torso to cup and fondle her own breasts, and she saw him lick his lips.

 

“Taarsidath-an halsaam.” He rumbled, and it made her shiver and giggle at the same time.

 

“Oh! Oh, can I watch?” He was nodding before swooping forward to nibble at her jaw. It took some maneuvering with the height difference, but Bull was… surprisingly flexible. “I want to watch you work this big, amazing cock of yours.” She whispered into his ear, gratified when he groaned against her skin. “Maybe..” She gasped as he moved with her to grind up while she rolled her hips forward. “Maybe, you can…bind my wrists,” She was panting now. “Jack your cock till you’re ready to fuck me wild, and then take me from behind with a mirror in front of us…we can both watch you fill me up.” His groan was loud this time.

 

He slowly reclined her back again, laying down with her. Never separating from her.

 

He reestablished a rhythm, more insistent this time. Rubbing against her in every place imaginable as his hips snapped, desperate as she needed him to be but too careful to cause pain.

 

“Yes.” She moaned, her voice going hoarse. She clung to him again, her nails digging into his back, his shoulders, his biceps, anywhere she could find purchase.

 

“So fucking good.” Bull groaned, teeth skimming the curve of her shoulder, making her whimper and flex herself against him.

 

She couldn’t keep her feet clasped over each other anymore. Their rhythm was becoming static. She tried to find some leverage against the backs of his thighs.

 

“Need you. Need you, Bull.” She murmured, her voice breathy and strained.

 

It was almost as bad as when she’d first had to relearn how to talk. All the words were leaving, and she had to scramble to find what to say back to him. It tended to be the first thing she thought.

 

“I knew. Knew for so long.” He was panting, the strain taking its toll. “Knew it’d be amazing.” His mouth hung open as he panted against her shoulder.  “Had no idea you had such a dirty fucking mouth. So fuckin good.”

 

“Need you! Need you _deep_!” she cried out, unable to hold on anymore. Unable to do anything but lie back and let him have his way with her.

 

“I told you. But no. You wouldn’t listen.” Bull said, his pace quickening as she began to clench around him. She’d already been so close with just his hands, and now… “Relax.” His hips were there. Right where she needed them. “Just lay back and take it.”

 

“Yes!” She called, still trying to thrust back against him. “Yes, Bull!”

 

“Take what I give you.” He ground into her, his pace desperate as they both neared their peak.

 

“Yes! Uhn!” She arched and writhed against him, losing her rhythm entirely.

 

“Take it!” he growled.

 

“Give it to me!” She cried. “Bull-Bull-Bull!”

 

She came so hard she saw dark motes in front of her vision, mouth agape, panting, needing more of everything just to survive this, because surely she was going to just shake apart…

 

“Oh _fuuuuuhk_.” Bull was coming too, his voice worn and rusted over. She felt him throbbing inside of her, and her legs clenched around him, somehow renewed with the desperate desire to keep as much of him as close as possible.

 

His body went rigid before relaxing, and even then she had to admire his resilience. He still carried his own weight against his knees and elbows. He panted against her shoulder, that single eye finally scanning her face from his place.

 

“Relax.” She entreated, her fingers skimming his sides lazily.

 

He let out a breathy breathless laugh. “Can’t. Too heavy.”

 

“I might like too heavy.” She said, and saw his eye crinkled as he grinned. 

 

She brought one knee up, her foot skimming his body, while the other leg remained curled around him. He groaned against her, his hands cupping her backside firmly before kissing the breath out of her.

 

A part of her, the part that clearly wasn’t overly exhausted and knew that they’d need to rehash all the same problems tomorrow, wanted him to fuck her again. To keep him inside of her and just let him recuperate while they were joined, and start over whenever he could.

 

It was the part of her that always wanted more. The glutton. She wanted him to come all over her chest and then lick her clean as he made his way down her body to bring her off with his mouth. Wanted to sprawl across this bed on her belly with her wrists tied behind her back, while he stood at the bedside, her hips in his hands, taking her from behind, pulling her forcibly onto his cock while he thrust into her…. The Iron Bull was always giving out rides, but she really wanted him to be the one riding her.

 

When he did draw back, he was grinning… she wondered if he suspected. If he knew what he’d awakened in her. Sex had never been a necessity for Amy, but… when she _could_ have it, she wanted it. Often.

 

He gently eased himself out of her, and she tried not to wince. Fuck, it had been ages since she’d gotten this sort of attention. How could she possibly have forgotten that fact? She was in no shape for sexual Olympics….well…not yet.

 

There was really no comparison. None of her previous forays into the bedroom had ever….well..they certainly hadn’t been this satisfying.

 

“You were right.”

 

“About?” He prompted, leaning back to look at her.

 

He was kneeling on the foot of the bed, still between her spread legs. Fucking, hell…she’d never get her knees back together at this rate.

 

He seemed a little too smug from his spot…just watching her as she managed to regain control over her body.

 

“Lots of things.” She admitted, looking at him. “Mainly, that the people I’d been with before had no fucking clue what they were doing.” He chuckled and made to leave the bed. “Don’t leave.” She realized exactly how needy that sounded and instantly hated herself for it.

 

“Just going to get the water pitcher and basin.” He said with a knowing grin. “Unless you want to sleep in the puddle.” She snorted out a single laugh.

 

It was… a process, but Bull returned and insisted on stroking her carefully with the wet cloth.

 

“Come on, Amy.” He coaxed, keeping her legs spread as he leaned over her. “Let me see what I’ve done to you.” She tried not to think about the way he’d sneaked himself between her legs, propping an ankle up on his shoulder for a better vantage point..because… Ek gad, dignity would be a nice thing to happen one day.

 

It would almost seem clinical, if not for the spare hand absently resting on the top of her thigh, cupping around it so that his thumb could rub soothing circles into the pit of her knee. That didn't feel rehearsed or the least been pragmatic. It felt...intimate. 

 

She laughed. “Oh. Nothing much really.” She murmured, resting the back of her wrist up to rest on her forehead. “Just… ruined me for anyone else.” She half joked. She hissed at the cool feel of the cloth. He was eyeing her face critically and she shook her head. “It’s cold.” She explained, which had him smirking.

 

Afterward, she finally sat up, nearly regretting the idea until she convinced Bull to let her wash him. She was just as careful as he had been. She felt… privileged. As though his tolerance of her attention was an honor. Finally, Bull tossed out the thick comforter they’d been on. The one beneath that was fine, as were the sheets.

 

“You…” He began, eyeing her pile of clothes on the floor. He leaned into her space before saying, “Stay.” He reached for her. His hand settled against the base of her spine, his fingers curving over the expanse of her backside without squeezing it… He just kept his hand there.

 

It was a request and…not. Not exactly. Which isn’t to say that it was a demand. He wasn’t commanding her to stay… at least, he was commanding her in a way that she could refuse. And at the same time, he was begging her not to refuse. She nodded against him and he seemed to relax a little more.

 

The two lay beside one another. She cuddled close, into him, enjoying his warmth. Her room was always so cold by comparison. She didn’t know if he’d want her here after tonight… but she was going to enjoy this night.

 

She eyed him, her eyes stopping on his still slightly glistening horns… That wasn’t normal. Oh right. She’d noticed that before… Her eyes returned to his face. His eye was closed, but she knew he wasn’t asleep yet.

 

“Bull?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“…you put oil on your horns…”

 

“Yup.”

 

A beat of silence followed. “Why?”

 

He took a deep breath and then let it out slow. “I didn’t want them to feel abrasive against your legs.” He finally admitted.

 

She considered this for a long moment before asking. “Why …would my legs be against your horns?”

 

“Well, mostly ‘cause I was gonna eat you tonight.” He said at last, before explaining. “You know, hook your legs over my horns and enjoy the meal and all…. but we never got around to that.” His eye cracked open and he grinned. “Tomorrow’s another day.”

 

She chuckled weakly. “You want a repeat performance?” she asked, feeling the need to be careful and casual all at the same time. It was nerve wracking and not in a good way.

 

“Don’t you?”

 

It was on the tip of her tongue to say ‘I asked first!’, but…that was a childish game to play. And she was done with games. “I… Would not be angry at the notion.”

 

“..Buuuut?”

 

“I just..” She swallowed, not making eye contact. It was much easier to just stare at his chest…. Which was so fucking impressive. “I don’t want to sound like I’m…” she sighed. “You can do whatever you want. I trust you. I’m a little worried about myself, though… I tend to get possessive…” She chuckled. “A coalition of serving girls and stable boys may rise up against me if I were to try anything stupid, like claiming you for myself.”

 

Bull bit his lip, nodding as he was thinking that over. “What makes you think I’m not already yours?”

 

A spike of fear wedged into her chest, because some things needed to be denied before hope took root. “Bull, I’m not needy or narrow.” Amy reminded. “This was last minute, and—”

 

“Been planning it for a while, actually, but there was never enough time or…” His shoulder flounced in a half shrug.

 

“You said the sex wasn’t part of the plan.” she insisted.

 

“No, I said that I’d planned to go down on you. But then you told me to fuck you. I am nowhere near as good of a person as you imagine if you think you can make a request like that and I’ll take the high road.” He smirked. “Maybe tomorrow… I’ll have a nice way of waking you up in the morning.”

 

She snickered. “I may’ve found the best part of waking up…it’s obviously scaring whatever hapless Inquisition soldier should be stationed near your door.”

 

“Nah.” Bull waved her off with a grin. “They know better than to linger out there.” He eyed her. “S’that bother you? The… serving girls and stable boys?”

 

“Do you… do you want to…” She sighed, flopping back onto her back more fully. “I don’t know how to ask you this question.” She growled at herself, scrubbing her eyes because she was so tired.

 

“What question?”

 

She sighed. “Do you want _me_ to yourself?” she was surprised to see him start nodding, a lewd grin spreading on his face. “And… Do you need to have the serving girls and stable boys as well?”

 

“Why can’t you just ask me to be a one-woman Bull?” he demanded, his brow quirking comically.

 

“Because I _can_ share!” she said, making his attention sharpen. “If you…” she shrugged. “If you felt like you needed more…I could share.” And she could. These feelings… they were precious, and the world that they lived in.. Squandering what she could have with Bull over something like narrow-minded monogamy…well. That was a no-brainer.

 

He stared at her, his arm slowly skimming down her back between her and the bedding until he managed to pull her back against him.

 

“I don’t need more if I can have you.” He said at last. Amy felt a breath that she hadn’t realized she was holding filter out. That strange, stabbing panic that she’d been trying to quell began to ease into a warmth she wasn’t used to.

 

She nodded against him. “Yeah.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” She smiled. “I feel… the same.”

 

He smiled. “Good.” He murmured before he leaned back to blow out the candles on the nightstand.

 

Yes. It was good.

 

“So, what dirty fantasies do you want to play out next?” He asked.

 

“Shhh.” She shushed, her eyes too tired to reopen. “I’m sleeping.”

 

“Hm.” He murmured. “Guess I’ll just have to get creative.”

**Author's Note:**

> And I shall now make myself scarce. *scuttles back to cubby hole*


End file.
